la union hace la fuerza ¿no?
by 16yuki
Summary: tú madre mas tu suegra es una mala combinacion, y si a esto le sumamos mas ayuda solo puedes esperar una ¡gran catastrofe!
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo para hacer esta loca historia, espero les guste y gracias por leer._

_La unión hace la fuerza, ¿no?_

_Capitulo uno_

_Lo que no se realizó _

Todo estaba preparado para el gran acontecimiento que se llevaría acabo; pues no siempre se casaba el único heredero de una gran compañía con uno de una mediana, algunos pensaban que no era mas que una treta para que la mas pequeña de las dos subiera de puesto; pero al ver la aprobación del jefe de la familia quedo claro que un hombre como ese no permitiría que su sobrino se case con alguien solo por interés.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando se dio cuenta que no había recibido ninguna llamada del que sería su esposo, él ya estaba en el lugar viendo que todo estuviera como más o menos quería ya que su madre y futura suegra se excedían en cada detalle, él dijo que quería algunas flores no les dijo que querría un vivero en el salón, pero no podía negar que era muy bonito, la boda seria a las 5 de la tarde para después dar paso a la recepción que duraría hasta el amanecer, todo estaba perfecto.

Regresó a su lugar de descanso y a esperar que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible.

Diez minutos y su novio no aparecía, ¡que demonios pensó!, ¿Dónde estaría el desgraciado? Debía de mantener la calma, lo llamo y nada, solo a él se le ocurrió apagar el celular en ese momento; caminaba de un lado a otro, entró el que seria su cuñado.

- Llamé pero no hay nadie en casa – estaba mas serio de lo normal.

- No contesta el celular –. Bajo la cabeza, ¿no se supone que lo amaba?, ¿entonces se arrepentiría? fue muy pronto, ¿solo era un juego o qué?

- Debió de pasarle algo, iré a buscarlo –.

- Shiori, ten cuidado – dijo por alguna razón. Tenía un mal presentimiento, o el mal presentimiento era que no llegaría, este asintió y sin más salió. Justo cuando la puerta se cerraba su celular sonó, vio el número y sintió una paz, era el de su novio

- ¿estás bien? – fueron sus primeras palabras.

-No, no me voy a casar contigo, es mas te odio –.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Yuuri?, yo te amo.

-no sabes el asco que sentía cada ves que estábamos juntos, esta es mi mejor venganza, dejarte en vergüenza, romper tu orgullo, en fin hasta nunca Wolfram bielefeld –.

Su teléfono calló al suelo junto con las primeras lágrimas, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, salió de donde estaba, se seco el rostro y se puso de pie en el que sería el altar tomo el micrófono que había y sin más dijo:

- Hoy no hay boda, ¡así que lárguense! – se dio media vuelta y empezó a destruir todo. Su familia y los Shibuya, la que nunca será su familia se acerco a ver que pasaba.

- Wolfram ¿Qué pasa?- dijo su hermano mayor.

- ¿Que no escuchaste?, ¡No hay boda!

- Ya veras que le pasó algo a Yuu-chan por eso no ha llegado – dijo la madre de este.

- Él acaba de llamar para decir que lo único que siente por mi es asco –.

- Eso no es verdad, él te ama –.

- No es verdad… saben ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí me largo –

-¡Wolfram!, ¿A dónde vas? – gritó su tío pero no recibió respuesta así decidió seguirlo, los otros se quedaron allí como esperando que algo pasara algo que les explicara que estaba sucediendo.

En otro lugar…

- Cariño ¿no te sientes mejor de haber dicho la verdad? – dijo la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, iba vestida de novia.

-Te odio – fueron las palabras del sujeto que se encontraba atado a una silla.

- Cambiarme por ese tipo fue lo peor que pudiste hacer-

- Fue lo mejor –.

-¿Quieres que lo mate, verdad? – dijo jugando con el arma que tenia en la mano.

- Ya le dije lo que querías, así que déjame en paz.

-¡No!, cuando mi nueva familia llegue tú y yo nos casaremos – dio saltitos y rió


	2. Chapter 2

_**La unión hace la fuerza ¿no?**_

_**Capitulo dos **_

_**La verdad**_

Estando esperando por ti, me di cuenta que nunca llegarías y esa llamada me lo confirmo todo no puedo evitarlo, llorar no es parte de mi, es mas no sé como paso, solo se que la gente tiene razón ¿Cómo alguien como yo puede ser amado? No voy a decir que te odio por que no es verdad, cambiar el sentimiento mas grande que tengo por uno tan sucio, tan común no sería digno así que por mi bien tratare de ser feliz, con esta mano en le corazón prometo que no volveré a confiar en nadie que me hable de amor … pero si lo pienso ¿Por qué ser infeliz? Por tu causa creo, si la oportunidad se presenta tratare de tomar de ser feliz y olvidarte ya que todos tus juramentos fueron falsos. Bien como hombre de honor que soy no huiré es mas solo saldré de viaje como dijo una vez mi tío – necesito ampliar mis horizontes – bien pues voy a arreglar los problemas de las fabricas y que de paso me pongo a pintar ¿no? Ya es hora de retomar mi pasatiempo favorito quizás armar una exposición de mis pinturas, para ser alguien que dejaron plantado estoy actuando muy bien, porque nunca me amaste así que ¿por qué permitirme se débil?

- Las reflexiones de su sobrino eran raras cuando estaba en si, el que estuviera algo tomado solo hacia que repitiera mucho las cosas – siguió mirando como tomaba otra copa.

No lo podían creer su hijo nunca fue la clase de persona que haría una cosa tan horrible, además se veía tan ilusionado con la idea de formar una familia, es mas se atrevió a desafiar a su hermano mayor solo por ese amor que le juraba a ese rubio, no lo entendían, el camino a casa seria muy largo los tres que estaban allí no sabían como reaccionar, solo supieron que tenían que llegar a casa, lo bueno es que Shiori no se había ido todavía.

Llegaron a su casa y vieron un auto estacionado pero nadie reconocía de quien era así que bajaron a ver quien se encontraba en casa. Lo que más los sorprendió cuando entraron fue ver a una persona que nunca creyeron volver a ver y mas cuanto fue su hijo menor quien la corrió. Entonces sé dieron cuenta de algo, ella se encontraba vestida de novia, sentada en el sofá como si fuera una muñeca.

- Bienvenida familia – dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia

- ¿Familia? – dijeron sin comprender nada y se hizo la luz al ver un arma en su mano y agitándola como si se tratara de un ramo.

- ¿Dónde está Yuuri? – dijo Shori no aparentado estar preocupado, ya le decía su instinto que algo andaba mal.

- En el sótano se esta preparando para nuestra boda –

- Creo que iré a ver si necesita ayuda, lo mejor es que se case contigo, siempre odie la idea que te dejara por un chico – dijo dándole por su lado y sus padres comprendieron

- Si la boda se va hacer hoy hay que preparar todo ¡Dios la comida, la fiesta!– dijo emocionada – tengo que preparar algo

- No pensé que lo aceptarían también – dijo llorando – pensé que lo preferían a él –

- Claro que no, es un presumido – dijo Shouma y los otros con cara de si no sabes mentir mejor no hables.

- Bueno iré a ayudar al novio a vestirse –

-Gracias nuevo hermano mayor – hizo una reverencia

- Yo empezare con lo preparativos – dijo Miko

- Yo voy por el juez – bien, pensaron los otros dos, tuvo una buena idea, con ojos de trae a la policía.

Todos desaparecieron, no podía estar más feliz era querida por su nueva familia, entonces volteo y en una repisa había una foto de wólfram, tomo su arma con las dos manos y sin piedad disparo.

- ¿Qué paso? - fue el pensamiento general del resto, pero tenían que seguir en lo suyo

-Yuuri – fijo el hermano mayor al ver a su hermano mayor atado a un silla, rápidamente corrió a desatarlo.

- Tengo que buscar a wólfram – dijo para intentar salir corriendo del lugar

- No, esa loca esta arriba le hemos hecho creer que estamos de acuerdo así que finge – dijo haciendo demasiado drama más que lo necesario.

- Si pudiera creer que la mato, no sabes… Wolfram no sabes todas las cosas horribles que le dije, Kami, por favor que no intente nada malo -

-Creo que Wolf ama mucho su vida como para intentar matarse –

- Claro que si, pero puede hacer otra clase de cosas como irse del país, dios tengo que detenerlo y si conoce a alguien en ese viaje no lo puedo permitir – salió corriendo del lugar con su hermano detrás de el.

- ¿A dónde vas cariño? Jojo -

- Voy a buscar un mejor traje –

- Deja que tu hermano vaya por el, no sea que quieras escapar – dijo mientas los veía de frente y le daba la espalda a la cocina.

- Como crees que yo no te haría eso… el tiempo que me dejaste… solo y atado – remarco la palabra- me sirvió para darme cuenta de… lo mal que estuve, es que solo mírate eres… hermosa –

- ¡Deja me mentir! – grito

- Espera… yo no miento –

-Claro que si, cuando mientes… se te nota – dijo muy seria moviendo su dedo

- Es que estoy…bueno nervioso, no todos los días se casa uno y mucho menos con una mujer como tú – tan loca y desquiciada pensó

- Mmmm… ya te dije que mentir no va contigo, es más pienso que mientes… de seguro me vas a ir a poner los cuernos – esa es una frase de Wolfram claro que más… bueno es lo que suele decir el rubio pensaron los dos hermanos – eres …

- Sabes que tienes toda la razón – dijo el menor que le contagiaron la locura o que pensó su hermano – no te amo solo pienso en ir por mi Wolfram, por que sabes a él si lo amo y no me importa si me matas ya me siento como maldita basura por haberle dicho todas esas cosas –

- Así pues no vas a vivir para que le digas la verdad – dijo apuntando el arma al joven – después de muerto a ver como aclaras las cosas jujuju – rio, - adiós cariño

- Si adiós cariño – dijo Miko mientras le pegaba tremendo golpe con una sartén y la chica loca maniática desquiciada caía al suelo inconsciente – nadie, intenta dañar a un hijo mío y se queda sin castigo – dijo Miko seria – ahora yuuri ve por wol-chan – dijo cambiando de actitud y tirándole las llaves de moto de shiori.

- Gracias mamá eres la mejor – sale corriendo, pero lo primero que ve es a su padre desmayado, pero no le toma mucha importancia, se pone el casco y se va, pero ¿Dónde encontraría a su rubio? Como van las cosas se puso a analizarlas, lo más seguro es que se encontrara con su tío.

Mientras por parte del rubio horas después

- No entiendo ¿Por qué aquí y no en la casa?

- Se te olvida que tú me regalaste este departamento, tengo que utilizarlo ¿no?

- Pero no para que te sientes a beber – trataba de sonar tranquilo

- Solo es una copa que más, no me voy a tirar a llorar por algo que no fue, como te dije hace rato todo fue una farsa y pues bien no seré débil por una tontería, es verdad al principio si pensé mucho y no niego que me dolió pero ya analizándolo creo que podré sacar algo productivo –

- Sino estuvieras tan tomado te creería – suspira – ven ya es hora de dormir, si quieres irte de viaje será mejor que estés en condiciones porque yo no podré acompañarte con esto de la fusión de las compañías –

- Eso ya lo sé, no me trates como un niño que no lo soy, estoy bien de verdad –

- Ya lo sé, solo te digo lo que se supone que debes de hacer, yo que tú le doy la cara que vea que no me afecta pero en cambio te vas del país –

- No es eso sabes que no pero, es que la distancia es lo mejor –

- Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te alejes en este estado –

- No me voy a suicidar – y se queda dormido

Sabía bien que su sobrino era un persona fuerte pero no podía negar que desde que conoció a ese desgraciado había cambiado y se le habían pegado unos malos vicios, como el hecho de que insultaba cuando estaba molesto, o se ponía muy mal cuando un drama no terminaba como él quería, pero lo que más le gusto de esa farsa fue que su adorado niño sonrío y por mucho tiempo, no quería que si esto terminaba su niño volviera a ser una persona cerrada. Por primera vez en su vida Waltorana Bielefeld rogaba a los dioses que nada malo le pasara a su sobrino.

Mientras tanto Yuuri llegaba a casa del señor de la familia, la pregunta era ¿Cómo presentarse después de lo que paso? No lo sabía, solo sabía que tenia que encontrar al rubio y explicarle todo, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse cuando toco el timbre de la gran mansión.

-Casa de la familia Bielefeld ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - se escucho la voz de la sirvienta por ese aparato que no recordaba como se llamaba.

- ¿Quiero hablar con wolfram? – dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo

- El joven Wolfram no se encuentra, lo más probable es que no regrese –

- ¿No sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Lo siento pero no tengo esa información -

– Gracias – dijo mientras se subía a la moto al mismo tiempo que pensaba que iba a hacer, es que no podía quedarse así y si en vez de ir a su casa Wolfram se fue con su tío a su viaje o bueno la luna de miel, pero los dos acordaron que eso sonaba muy dulce así que mejor seria su viaje. Kami ¿Dónde ESTARÍA WOLFRAM?

Sin más se dirigió al aeropuerto a ver si el rubio ya había salido miro su reloj ya eran las 12 de la noche, según recordaba su vuelo salía a las 2 de la mañana por que su tío quería que disfrutaran de la fiesta, si como no solo quería que no se fueran, ese señor es algo sobreprotector, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso así que se fue a su siguiente destino.

Cuando llego se dirigió directo a pedir informes

-Buenos… buenos días ¿Quisiera saber si Wolfram Bielefeld ya subió?

- Lo siento señor pero el señor Bielefeld cancelo su viaje hace unos minutos

- ¿Me puede decir a dónde se dirige?

- Lo siento pero esa información es privada y no podemos dársela a cualquier… –

- Entiendo pero no soy cualquier soy su esposo – mintió

- D e verdad no puedo darle esa información amenos que…- otra vez la interrumpe

- Esta bien cuanto quieres 1,000 o 1,500 tú solo dime –

-Señor yo no me refiero al dinero, me esta usted ofendiendo –

- Necesito esa información, así que solo di cuanto –

- Retírese o llamo a seguridad –

- Esta bien esa cantidad es muy poco solo di cuanto – dijo sacando su cartera, la muchacha no pudo soportar más y llamo a los de seguridad que se llevaron a Yuuri y lo entregaron a la policía diciendo que… por intento de soborno.

Eran ya las más de las 3 de la mañana lo que solo podía indicar una cosa su hermano menor o había encontrado al rubio o no lo había encontrado, pero era un desconsiderado como no se atrevía a llamar para decir: oye aun estoy vivo, las cosas se arreglaron pero no, tenia que tenerlos así en espera. Sonó el teléfono y bien a lo mejor era el así que sin más se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentado y contesto.

- Shiori

-¿Yuuri? – dijo ese tono que utilizo no le gusto

- Estoy en la cárcel… por intentar sobornar a una secretaria de el aeropuerto

- ¿Qué?

- Solo sácame de aquí necesito ver a Wolfram va a salir de viaje y no se a donde, esa tipa no me lo quiso decir por eso intente utilizar esos métodos pero me mando a los guardias…

- Se corto…mamá me voy a la policía tu otro hijo esta en problemas, ahhh si papá ya esta reaccionando – dijo mientras veía a su progenitor despertar de donde lotenían sentado y no era para más el hombre al escuchar los disparos se desmayo, ya la policía se había llevado a la loca hasta ya habían puesto la demanda y todo y él no reaccionaba. Salió de la casa.

Las cosas estaban así, ya era otro día eran las 12 de ese día cuando por fin Yuuri Shibuya había salido de la cárcel al tener las pruebas o mas bien porque la juez se compadeció de él por la historia del secuestro y lo dejo salir.

Por otro lado estaba el caso de cierto rubio que estaba ya a medio camino de su nuevo destino…NEW YORK primero pensó ir a china, pero desistió se trataba de poner distancia y un continente estaba bien .

Salió de la delegación de policía

- Ya intentaste hablarle por teléfono – dijo el mayor

- Que idiota…no lo pensé – saco rápido su celular y marco el numero

- Bueno – se escucho la voz

- Wólfram antes de que cuelgues tengo que explicarte lo que paso –

- Lo siento Yuuri, soy Conrad, Wólfram salió de viaje y no dijo a donde –

- ¿Por lo menos me diriges la palabra?

- Es que acabamos de ver el periódico y aquí dice que te secuestraron y ahora estas buscando desesperadamente al amor de tu vida con el cual no te pudiste casar –

- Esa fue mi madre pero…Wólfram no lo vio verdad? –

- Lamentablemente no –

- Creo que contratare a un investigador para que me diga donde esta – y así lo hizo los días siguientes estuvo buscando al mejor investigador que pudiera pagar.

Unas semanas después

Estaba lloviendo a mares bueno solo era un expresión, caminaba por las calles de esa ciudad cuando de repente lo vio, era tan pequeñito y se estaba mojando el tenia su paraguas, pero esa pobre criatura no, es verdad siempre le gustaron los animales, pero…dejo los peros de lado y tomo al pobre del suelo y se lo llevo al departamento donde vivía que gracias al cielo aceptaban mascotas, cuando lo tomo noto que estaba temblando así que sin más lo abrazo total estaban cerca de su casa, valía mas que el perrito estuviera bien calientito que tener limpio su abrigo que importaba si esta apestaba luego, total para algo existían las lavanderías.

Sonrió a estar pensando un nombre para su mascota, hacia días que no sonreía pero solo de sentir como el animalito buscaba calor mientras se secaba contra su pecho le hacia sonreír, bien tendría que llevarlo mañana al veterinario pero que más estaba feliz.

Y la pregunta era ¿Cómo llamarlo?


	3. Chapter 3

_**La unión hace la fuerza ¿no?**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El inicio**_

— Sino fuera porque ya te traje creo que te donaría a una de esas casas donde llevan a los animales sin hogar, que la verdad creo que muchas no sirven para nada – dijo el rubio mientras secaba a su pequeño cachorro con una toalla – mira, si te vas a quedar conmigo tienes que cumplir con ciertas reglas, en primera no puedes estar haciendo tus necesidades en cualquier lugar, segundo no puedes romper nada, tercero no siempre voy a estar aquí así que tienes que portarte bien y cuidar la casa – dijo, el animalito solo lo miraba como si de verdad le estuviera prestando atención.

Al día siguiente tomó el teléfono y marco, tenia que avisar

—Daniel – dijo serio – hoy no iré a la oficina, así que encárgate de todo -

—¿Se siente mal, señor?– dijo preocupado

—No es solo que tengo otras cosas que hacer – mientras el pequeño le mordía un dedo de su mano

—No se preocupe yo le demostrare que puede confiar en mi – dijo con un tono de ilusión, Daniel era mayor que el, y era su asistente allí donde estaba esa compañía no tenia o no estaba mal, lo que paso es que al sujeto que dejaron a cargo les estaba robando el muy desgraciado aparte de ponerse un súper sueldo.

—Bueno creo que lo primero es llevarte al veterinario – y sin mas fue a su habitación a cambiarse con el perrito siguiéndolo. Una vez listo tomó a su mascota mientras pensaba en ¿Cómo la llamaría? Muchos nombres pasaron por su cabeza los típicos bobi, bolita, hasta hamtaro pero después de meditarlo ninguno le gustaba.

Ya en la veterinaria sentado con el en sus piernas

— Wólfram, el doctor lo espera – dijo la enfermera que parecía muy amable

—Gracias – dijo parándose y siguiendo a la enfermera

—Bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Me lo encontré anoche y planeo quedarme con él, pero quiero saber si esta sano – dijo con mucha seriedad, entonces vio como el perrito era puesto en la mesa para revisarlo y se resbalaba, sus patitas se abrían quedando como una tortuga, no tenia sentido y pensó me he conseguido un perro enclenque ¿Qué los enclenques me persiguen? Tal parece que sí, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al tiempo que el doctor preguntaba.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Su nombre es YU – dijo en tono victorioso, que mejor forma de dejar de pensar en su ex que ponerle su nombre a su mascota

—Pues bien Yu, aparentemente estas muy sano – dijo el doctor – solo hay que ponerte unas vacunas y listo

— ¿Y con esas vacunas tendré que darle algo especial, podre bañarlo…?

—Solo son vacunas, no se preocupe todo será como en un día normal – Wolf cerro los ojos al ver como la enfermera agarraba a Yu para que el doctor lo inyectara

—Listo!- dijo el medico- la enfermera le hará la cuenta –

—Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba a su mascota y seguía a la enfermera de nuevo

—Bien esta es su cuenta – dijo mientras le mostraba en la pantalla el costo de todo y su total a pagar – También tenemos collares, cadenas, ropa y demás – sonrió

—Quiero una cadena, un collar, una placa ¿Aquí le graban el nombre y el numero telefónico en caso de extravió?

—Sí -

—Entonces muéstreme la ropa y todo, Yu hoy será un día de compras – sonrió y la enfermera casi se desmaya.

Salió del lugar sabia que se había pasado pero a Yu le quedaba bien todo, su pelaje por ser blanco combinaba con todo que demonios, se había pasado lo sabía pero estaba feliz que mas daba lo que si le asusto fue cuando vio un vestido para una… perrita e intento ponerselo a Yu casi se muere del susto al pensar que era como su madre…juro no volver a intentar algo así con Yu o con sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en Japón

—¿Cómo que renuncia? – dijo el moreno molesto

—Cuando me contrato para buscar a alguien no pensé que fuera alguien de la familia de los…usted sabe, esa familia es muy poderosa me niego a hacer este trabajo, así que adiós – y el hombre salió corriendo

—Este es el tercero – dijo el mayor entrando

—A este paso nunca sabré donde esta, Shiori -

—Tranquilo hermano, lo único que me molesta es que todavía mamá me obliga decir todo a los reporteros con tal de que Wólfram lo viera en el periódico y nada… solo fue una perdida de tiempo y para colmo se me olvida contártelo.

—Sí, solo por que Conrad me dijo – rio, desde que paso eso no había reído

—Pero bueno ¿Qué podemos hacer para encontrar a ese niño malcriado?

—Yo puedo buscarlo – ambos miraron hacia la puerta y en el arco esta parado el

—Yosak – dijo Yuuri sorprendido

—Conrad me dijo que te ayudara ya que ni ellos saben donde esta –

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?-

—Claro … pero como todo en esta vida te constara

—No me importa solo quiero aclarar las cosas con wólfram y poder casarnos, que todo sea como se supone que debe o debió de haber sido.

—Entonces es un trato

—Un trato – confirmo

En otro lugar; había sido citada a ese lugar no sabía que pasaría, solo sabía que quería lo mejor para su pequeño aunque aparentara que todo esta bien, sabía que algo andaba mal, así que cuando ella la cito no puso peros tenia que ir y ya, recordaba su platica con su niño.

—¿Cómo estas? – dijo preocupada

—Bien, estoy bien no tiene de que preocuparse ya les pase mi nuevo numero, pueden llamar cuando quieran, pero antes de que pregunten no les diré donde estoy

—Wólfram hay algo que debes de saber sobre Yuuri – dijo Gwendal ya que Wólfram estaba en altavoz sus tres familiares estaban presentes y escuchando atentos

—No me importa, me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer, para mi ya no existe, si me van a hablar de él mejor cuelgo

—¿Esta bien no quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Conrad

—No, ya te dije que estoy bien ya no soy un niño – respondió molesto

—Esta bien pero si nos dijeras donde estas estaríamos más tranquilos -

—Para que decirles algo sin importancia, bueno tengo que regresar al trabajo así que adiós -

—Te quiero – dijo ella

—Lamento llegar tarde – dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

—No importa casi estoy llegando yo también, dígame Miko ¿Para que me mando a llamar?

—Yo quiero mucho a Wólfram y como ya sabe esa loca lo obligo a llamarle y decirle todas esas cosas horribles, pero el caso es que Yuuri quiere encontrarlo pero los hermanos de wólfram no quieren decirle donde esta y ese señor su tío solo lo mando a sacar.

—Lo lamento pero el único que lo sabe es él, ni mis hijos y yo sabemos donde esta, solo nos habla un vez por semana, ha cambiado su numero de celular, y en su casa o en donde este viviendo nunca esta.

—Ya veo, Yuuri a contratado a varios investigadores pero ninguno sabe donde esta más bien cuando escuchan a quien hay que buscar salen huyendo

—Lo comprendo, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer por nuestros hijos? – era la primera vez que esas dos mujeres estaban serias y no era para menos era para que sus hijos volvieran a ser felices.

—En esta misión necesitamos toda la ayuda que sea posible

—Creo que lo mejor será llamar a mi hermano Shinou

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y una tercera no hace nada mal – rieron porque no sabían pero todo saldría bien, ¿Q ué podía salir mal?

—Miko, pongamos en marcha el plan ¡la unión hace la fuerza!

No sabia porque pero de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento como podía saber que madre planeaba algo si el no estaba en Japón, que tal que si se trataba de otra cosa.

Meses después…

En otro lugar para ser exacto la compañía Bielfield y asociados, en la sala de juntas.

—Bien ¿Cuáles son las condiciones que ponen para grabar los comerciales?

—Mire señor la condiciones que ponemos son simples en primera queremos que tanto Wólfram Bielefeld y Yuuri Shibuya se hagan cargo, segunda queremos a Shinou como el director ya que sus comerciales son excelentes, tercera queremos a un modelo en especifico Saralegui —

—Las cosas que piden son ridículas – se quejo Gwendal

—Son las cosas que pedimos se que será muy costoso – dijo el dueño de la compañía que era un hombre como de 40 años cabellos castaños y ojos color miel – no me importa, nuestra empresa se caracteriza por tener los mejores y mas emotivos comerciales y ese es el equipo de trabajo que queremos, tienen una semana para que Wólfram se presente y nos diga si acepta o no de ello depende si no vamos con la competencia – sentencio

—Pero con la competencia no obtendrá lo que quiere – dijo Conrad tranquilo

—Sí, pero no les daré el gusto de que se queden con la campaña –

—Entonces denos una semana para localizar a Wólfram y usted hablara con el –

—No creo que diga que no es un muchacho muy inteligente y sabe que lo personal no se mezcla con los negocios –

El hombre sin mas se puso de pie y salió del lugar una vez afuera tomo su celular y llamo

—Bien ya hice lo que me pediste – rió

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco - dijo la voz emocionada

—Me debes una cita -

—Claro, cuando quieras y es que me caíste como anillo al dedo, justo cuando esta buscando una forma de traer a mi hijo al país – dijo feliz

—De nada, les di de plazo una semana para que yo le plantee a él lo mismo que les dije a ellos. –

—Genial, entonces nos vemos esta noche Robert

—Hasta la noche Cheri –

Porque le llamaban con tanta urgencia no sabían que estaba en algo importante, claro esta en una junta de negocios, pero, primero le marco Gwendal y lo mando a buzón de voz junto con Conrad, y ahora su tío, que se traían en su contra, sin mas apaga el celular ya lo prendería cuando acabara.

—No contesta – dijo Waltorana resignado – lo mejor es esperar pero con a diferencia de horario ya es muy tarde para estar trabajando

—Pues ¿Dónde esta? – trato de sacar la información Shouma

—No te lo diré – que no podía distraerse pensaron todos, sin mas suspiraron

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable, era hora de intentar llamar, Wólfram por su parte se encontraba corriendo con Yu en el parque que estaba cerca de su departamento. Mientras escuchaba música con los auriculares. Una llamada interrumpió su canción bufo molesto pero sin mas que hacer contesto.

—Sí, bueno –

—Wólfram, es necesario que regreses - dijo su tío

—Ehh ¿Por qué, paso algo?

—Es cuestión de negocios, es que un cliente quiere que dirijas sus negocios

—¿No puede ser alguien mas? – dijo dejando de correr y sentándose en una banca

—No, te quiere a ti y a Yuuri en esto, se irá a la competencia y no nos conviene perder un cliente así.

—Te estas dando cuenta que quiere que pase demasiado tiempo con Yuuri ¿Por qué con él?

—No lo sé, que quieres que te diga que lo se pues no - molesto

—Que el mundo no entiende que yo ya me olvide de él –

Yuuri que oía la conversación ya que estaba en alta voz sintió oprimírsele el corazón Wólfram no podía olvidarlo, aunque es verdad las cosas que el le dijo fueron muy hirientes pero tenía que sentir algo.

—Esta bien, solo dame unos días para terminar un negocio aquí, a mi me tendrás ahí en menos de una semana, bueno me voy porque Yu me espera.

Sin mas colgó.

Yu ¿Quién era Yu? Se preguntaron los 6 hombres que estaban allí, nadie sabía sobre la nueva mascota del rubio.

Muchas veces se había preguntado ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera a Wolfram frente a el? Pero no encontraba la respuesta estaba acostado en su cama pensando en que hacer, como decirle la verdad, vio el diario donde salía la noticia de su secuestro, rió ante la forma de contarlo de su madre esperaba que de alguna forma todo saliera, gracias a ella tenia pruebas de lo que había pasado.

Días después

Como iba a hacerlo es verdad ya había medio dejado de pensar en lo que le hizo Yuuri estaba tratando de ser lo suficientemente fuerte pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tendría que verlo ver que se juntara con chicas, pero vería la verdadera cara de Yuuri Shibuya, la cara mala y despiadada que conoció el día de su boda, así se olvidaría mas fácil de él, así porque no regresaría a Japón.

¿Cómo se la había hecho tarde? No lo sabía, solo sabía que ya hoy era el día que tomaría el vuelo para Japón y se enfrentaría con el pasado, claro rió por dentro como si hubieran pasado años.

Por andar distraído olvido su maleta en el departamento y cuando regreso a buscarla se le olvido Yu, kami estaba nervioso y por una tontería

.

Horas después

Ok, las cosas no estaban saliendo como las planeo, el vuelo se atraso y no iba a tener tiempo de ir a su departamento de Japón para cambiarse y ver al señor Robert, así que sin mas se dirigió de una vez a la compañía que por cierto ya era tarde, saco a Yu de la cosa esa donde lo habían metido, solo tomo unos minutos y ya esta ahí, bien enfrentaría su destino, cual fue su sorpresa al ver en el recibidor a sus hermanos, su tío, madre y a la familia Shibuya mientras encima de ellos había una gran manta que decía bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias – dijo sonriendo, mientras se levantaba los lentes negros que tenia y los dejaba sobre su cabeza pero no tuvo tiempo de nada mas pues su madre lo abrazo solo como ella sabe.

—Hijo te extrañe tanto – dijo, por primera vez se le escuchaba como una madre y no como otra cosa.

—Yo también, pero me estas…- fue salvado

—Madre…suéltalo – dijo Conrad con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mujer lo soltó

—Gracias… bien de que se trata esto – dijo sin mas

—Ya te enterarás en la junta ¿Pero porque vienes así?- dijo Gwendal

—No me iba a dar tiempo de ir a cambiarme – dijo sin mas y se dio cuenta que el señor del taxi estaba esperando que le pagara y tenia agarrado a Yu – lo siento – se dirigió a él, saco la cartera y le pago tomo a su pequeña mascota y Conrad le ayudo con su maleta.

—¿Y eso? – dijo su tío

—Ahhh, es mi nueva mascota, me la encontré en la calle – dijo sin tomarle importancia aunque a la hora de decir el nombre, se moriría de la risa por ver la cara de Yuuri cuando le dijera mi perro se llama Yu, tal vez diría mi perro se llama Yuu-chan, pero ya tenia que estar centrado en su trabajo.

Solo lo vio bajar del taxi y su corazón empezó a querérsele salir de su pecho, como amaba a su rubio, pero él lo odiaba pero ya conseguiría que lo volviera a querer como que su nombre era Yuuri Shibuya.

La junta fue de lo más normal sin nada que decir, el rubio estuvo de acuerdo y se firmo el contrato.

—Lo primero era conseguir a Shinou – sugirió el rubio

—No hace falta aquí esta su representante – dijo entrando alguien a quien todos ya conocían por lo mismo Murata Ken.

—Esto es genial solo nos falta la modelo – dijo feliz el rubio – la locación – pero eso no es problema

—La modelo es Sara – dijo su hermano mayor

—Y ya sé como convencerlo – dijo mirando a Yuuri – Shibuya Yuuri tu me acompañaras a verlo- sentencio

—¿Yo? – la forma en que lo dijo fue tan natural que lo asusto

—Mañana, mañana pasa temprano a mi departamento iremos a verlo juntos –

Una vez que termino todo Yuuri y la mayoría no entendían que había pasado con Wólfram había sonado tan normal una vez que el señor Robert se fue dijo

—Una cosa son los asuntos personales que los negocios, así que no crea que esto quiere decir que usted y yo señor Shibuya estemos bien.

—Si me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte – todo lo que planeo se le olvido todas las formas en que pensó decirle lo que paso se borraron al ver la mirada de odio que el rubio le dirigía

—No hay nada que decir, nos vemos mañana – y sin mas se levanto y salió de la habitación para ir por sus cosas

—¿Por qué él ? – le pregunto a su hermano que lo había llevado a su casa

—¿A que te refieres a porque Yuuri o Sara? – dijo Conrad

—A los dos Sara esta enamorado de Yuuri esa idiota puede hacer lo que quiera con él -

—Tranquilo todo saldrá bien – dijo mientras el menor se recostaba en el sofá y ponía su cabeza en sus piernas

—¿Seguro? – dijo viéndolo a los ojos – mientras Yu corría por el nuevo lugar

— Y ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo señalando a perrito que de no sabe donde había encontrando un calcetín y jugaba con el

—Es Yu, me lo encontré en Nueva york

—Así que allí estabas

—Sí, es muy divertido

—Le pusiste Yu a tu perro

—¿Qué? solo mirandolo es un enclenque, claro que más lindo pero enclenque dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que Wólfram.

Ya mañana seria otro día, quien sabe a lo mejor y le pasaba algo bueno.

¿Y si se pregunta donde acabo Yosak? Recibió falsa información de que Wólfram se encontraba en Alaska y fue a verificar, pero no lo encontró y se enfermo de gripa y ha estado en cama desde hace dos semanas así y seguía en Alaska.

Fin del capitulo tres


	4. Chapter 4

_La unión hace la fuerza ¿no?_

_Capitulo 4_

_Convencimiento _

Se sentía tan mal primero lo ignoraba, después lo trataba con mas frialdad que un hielo si se podía hacer la comparación, Wólfram solo le había dicho "pasa por mi", temprano ¿Y que? Lo menos que esperaba era un golpe que no una reacción como esa, pensó que al verlo su querido rubio lo golpearía a tal grado de mandarlo al hospital, pero nada; en el peor de los casos no sabia cual es la dirección del rubio si se había quedado con su tío o en un hotel, suspiro solo de pensar en todo lo que paso le dolía la cabeza. Bueno viendo que no conseguiría nada decidió llamar a Conrad, lo único bueno era que este siempre lo ayudaba.

—buenas noches, Conrad lamento molestarte pero ¿Me podrías decir dónde vive Wolfram?

—buenas noches Yuuri, ¿Qué no te dijo?

—¿Qué no escuchaste? solo dijo pasa por mi temprano o algo así

—calma Yuuri, calma, Wólfram vive…en el departamento que su tío les había regalado para su boda, recuerdas?

—Sí – dijo triste pensar que ellos podían estar viviendo allí muy felices – gracias

—Todo saldrá bien – el chico podía imaginarse la sonrisa de Conrad al otro lado

En otro lugar

Wólfram se encontraba en su cama no podía creer había actuado tan como era antes con las personas, pero era necesario no demostraría a nadie que ver a Yuuri le afectara, él era fuerte dijo al tiempo que varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tenia que aceptarlo, lo extrañaba y todavía lo quería, no lo quería lo amaba, el amor no muere en un año porque ya había pasado casi un año. Rio al ver a Yu durmiendo en su cama, lo bueno es que el perrito no creció mucho, se seco las lagrimas he intento dormir mañana tendrían que convencer a Sara para que aceptara ser la modelo.

Despertó por obra y gracia de su pequeña mascota, una de las cosas que había aprendido era que tenia que sacar al baño a su mascota en la mañana y en la noche, pues en la tarde le ponía unos periódicos como su baño pero Yu no se dignaba a usarlos, que especial pensó. Se arregló para salir lo bueno es que había un periódico cerca, tomo una bolsa para recoger lo que tuviera que recoger, le puso la cadena a Yu y salieron.

En casa de Yuuri

Conocía demasiado bien los hábitos de Wólfram sabía que no era una persona que despertara temprano, pero le dijo temprano ¿A qué hora se suponía que iría por él? ¿Cuál era su temprano?

—Bueno aquí voy – dijo yendo sin ánimos antes de tocar el timbre, eran las ocho de la mañana esperaba que fuera una buena hora. Toco varias veces y nadie abría, suspiro, de seguro estaba durmiendo.

—Shibuya, pensé que llegaría más tarde – dijo cierto joven rubio detrás de él

—Wólfram, es que no de dijiste a que hora – volteó solo para verlo abrazando a su perro como si se tratara de un juegue

— ¿Perro? – dijo apuntándolo

—Ni que nunca hubiera visto uno – sin mas lo hizo a un lado abrió la puerta y entro con el moreno siguiéndolo, bajo a su mascota y cerro la puerta.

—¿no sabía que tenias una mascota?

—tú no sabes nada de mi desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo cortante

—yo intente buscarte, tenemos que hablar -

—no me interesa hablar con alguien como tú, recuerda solo…estoy aquí por este negocio cuando termine me marcho y no nos volvemos a ver, todos felices y contentos, quédate aquí me voy a cambiar para irnos.

—pero …- ya se había metido a la habitación, tenia que explicarle pero cada vez parecía mas difícil, su gran amor lo odiaba.

—ya estoy listo – dijo saliendo ya vestido al parecer había tomado un ducha,

—¿no vas a desayunar? -

—ya lo hice -

—no mientas -

—yo no miento, ya desayune… – que demonios pensó; esta cayendo, se estaban peleando como antes, lo mejor era no seguirle el juego a ese idiota – vámonos, adiós – le dijo a su mascota claro checando que tuviera comida y agua.

Una ves dentro del auto el moreno pegunto

—¿sabes dónde vive Sara?

—sí, esta a las afueras de la ciudad quien diría que a ese idiota le gusta el campo - rio

—se ve que no lo soportas

—se ve que no sabes nada, vámonos – dijo al tiempo que le daba un papel con la dirección

—es muy lejos – se quejó

—por eso hay que salir de una vez – se quejó, que creía que él estaba jugando? pues no.

Llevaban más de una hora en el camino, porque mejor no fueron en…bueno aparentemente no había otra forma de llegar a donde vivía Sara, que no fuera en auto.

Pensó en intentar explicarle a Wólfram lo que pasó, esta situación estaba a su favor el tendría que escucharlo, estaban solo y en un auto en movimiento, no podía escapar.

—Wólfram, se que no te gusta…bueno tenemos que hablar del porque no llegue a la boda – dijo serio viendo el camino el rubio estaba apoyado en su lugar viendo por la ventana

—mira, no que… bueno yo te llame y te dije cosas que en verdad no sentía, es que recuerdas a mi ex-novia me secuestro y me dijo que iba a matarte sino te dejaba plantado y me casaba con ella, se que suena a película pero es la verdad, yo te amo. – espero pero no hubo respuesta

—Wólfram – no contesto –Wólfram mírame – dejo de ver el camino y movió al rubio solo para ver que este se encontraba profundamente dormido se maldijo ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta que el rubio se había dormido? Lo único que lo animaba era que no fue si la mejor forma de decirle la verdad y con el tiempo tal vez podría decírsela de mejor manera.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de viaje, hasta que por fin se vio la casa de sara, ese tipo no quería vivir mas lejos o que pensó entre molesto y cansado Yuuri, y gracias al cielo el rubio ya había despertado.

—Bien Shibuya, es hora de negociar – dijo estirándose

— ¿y qué he estado haciendo?

—solo proporcionas el medio de transporte, ahora viene lo bueno ver que quiere Sara – su mirada era como se fuera a escuchar la peor de las cosas.

Sin mas se acercaron a la entrada y tocaron el timbre para ser la casa de esa persona era muy sencilla y pacifica, no tardo mucho tiempo en que vieran al otro rubio abrir la puerta.

—Yuuri shibuya, nunca pensé verte tocando mi puerta -

—a ver sino muere – dijo el rubio saliendo de su escondite detrás de yuuri

—wólfram – dijo mirándolo desafiante

—sara – contesto de igual forma – nos tendrás aquí esperando por tus malos modales o nos invitas a pasar -

—Pasa, no puedes ser un poco mas amable con tu amigo -

—no si mi "amigo" me deja esperando -

—creo que esta no es una visita de cortesía porque sino hubieras llamado -

—estas en lo cierto; quiero que seas el modelo de los comerciales que vamos a producir -

—estoy de vacaciones y lo sabes

—Por eso vine, sino solo hubiera llamado – rio

—Podrían dejar de comportarse como amigos…dan miedo – dijo Yuuri que no entendía nada por que esos dos rubios ya se llevaban a su manera, claro, bien.

—Sara y yo nos hicimos amigos hace ya algún tiempo -

— ¿pero se odiaban no?

—no, solo me gustaba fastidiar a Wólfram – dijo Sara- fue como juego pero wólfram se enamoro y de verdad llegaba a ponerse celoso

—y yo pensé que Sara se enamoro de ti, pero hace unos meses aclaramos todo y pues aquí nos tienes otra vez como siempre, antes de una basura como tú – dijo frio, Sara se quedo callado tenia que tener la confianza del rubio para poder contarle la verdad no por nada esas mujeres habían ido a verlo.

Unas horas antes

Tocaron el timbre de su casa se sorprendió porque no esperaba visitas y menos tan temprano, pero mas al reconocer de quien se trataba

—buenos días señoras Miko y Cheri, por favor pasen – dijo amable

—hablemos sin rodeos – dijo Cheri

—usted dirá – dijo él serio, que se traerían entre manos esas dos

—bueno estamos aquí porque como sabrás, Wólfram y Yuuri no se casaron – dijo Miko

—sí, hace unos meses Wólfram y yo nos encontramos y hablamos, todo quedo aclarado somos amigos de nuevo. Y me contó lo que le hizo el desgraciado de Yuuri, perdone señora -

—mira, lo que pasa es que mi hijo no llego porque lo amenazaron con matar a Wólfram este se fue antes de saberlo por lo cual ahora que regreso no sabe la verdad – dijo mostrándole el periódico, donde salía la noticia, Sara abrió los ojos al confirmar que era verdad

—Tienes que ayudarnos – dijeron al unísono las mujeres pero por alguna razón sintió que si no lo hacia moriría, bueno adiós a sus vacaciones

—Bien que puedo hacer – sonrió

—acepta lo que te propongan, vuelve a ser el mejor amigo de Wolf y dile la verdad, solo te escuchará si esta calmado y tú eres de los únicos que aceptará escuchar la verdad por mas raro que parezca.-

—ya somos amigos de nuevo – dijo como si nada

—entonces ayuda a Yuuri ¿o acaso tu estas enamorado de mi hijo?

—claro que no, Yuuri no, solo no sé, me gustaba ver a Wólfram molesto cuando me acercaba a él, creyó que tomaría venganza por lo que sucedió con Marcos

—Marcos? – repitió cheri

—sí, mi ex, el que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y cuando supo quien era Wólfram trato de seducirlo, pero este no cayó y pues me lo contó y no le creí hasta que lo vi, mas bien él me lo mostro – suspiro

—ya veo – dijo la rubia

—pero se lo agradezco una persona así no vale la pena -

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta que el rubio lo llamaba desde hace un buen rato

—¡Sara, Sara, carajo hazme caso! – dijo molesto el rubio

—ahh sí, me decías? – dijo confundido cuánto tiempo se había ido?

—¿aceptas o no? – dijo serio el rubio

—Wólfram, ¿No crees qué hay que…estar mas tranquilos para que Sara nos diga lo que quiere para que acepte? – dijo el moreno tranquilo, no quería muertes ese día

—tengo algo que proponerte Wólfram; vamos a jugar, tengo dos carros de carreras escogerás el que mas te guste y jugaremos una sana carrera, si tu ganas yo soy tu modelo y si yo gano me quedo con... tendré a Yuuri como esclavo toda una semana

—de acuerdo sentencio el rubio – con mas seriedad de lo común lo que le hizo pensar a Yuuri que Wolf no estaba luchando por el contrato sino por él, pero esa idea se fue al caño cuando el rubio dijo – a ver sino te arrepientes por que es un enclenque -

—oye! – se quejó pero fue olímpicamente ignorado

Están en lo que es la cochera de Sara, los dos rubios checaban las maquinas, no era para nadie sorpresa que wólfram era un fanático de la velocidad, rio al recordar como se entero que Wólfram tenia un auto de carreas en un lugar y que cuando le daba la gana iba a la pista a correr.

—bueno - dijo el rubio – quiero el que tiene el numero 46

—esta bien - acepto Sara – la carrera será por donde vinieron ya que conoces ese camino, Berias ya se esta ocupando que no haya nadie

—esto fue planeado – dijo el rubio

—la carrera sí, tu visita no lo sé – ambos se subieron a los autos pero al llegar en donde esta el de Yuuri, Wolf bajó para abrir la gaveta y ver que sus guantes están ahí, por alguna razón Yuuri no los había tirado como el pensó, se los puso y la cerrara empezó cuando una muchacha al servicio de Sara soltaba un pañuelo.

Que otra cosa le quedaba mas que ver como los dos rubios competían ¿Cómo lo veía? Pues muy fácil estaba en un helicóptero que Sara tenia o rento rápido que estaba grabando la cerrara, su corazón se detenía cada que wólfram subía más la velocidad, en una de esas, en una curva casi muere de un infarto, mas al ver como Sara rebasaba al rubio y este trataba de darle alcance, hasta que en la última curva Wólfram subió la velocidad mientras el otro la disminuyo, y paso, dando lugar al que el rubio ojos esmeralda ganara la carrera.

—quiero la revancha — dijo entre divertido y serio

—¡la tendrás, pero el resultado será el mismo!– dijo con su orgullo a flote

—lamento interrumpirlos – la verdad no, ya que estaba celoso del modo en que los dos rubios se peleaban y jugaban – pero aceptarás?

—claro que aceptará, gané por lo tanto no puede negarse te vemos en una semana en la compañía – sentencio el rubio

—por lo menos tendré tiempo de descansar – rio al tiempo que veía sonreír a los dos jóvenes que ni tanto por que tenían la misma edad.

—bien, vayamos por tu auto – dijo Wólfram volviendo a subir al auto que tenia el 46 sino se equivocaba, por que en cuanto subió salió disparado.

Ya una vez mas en el auto de regreso a casa, la verdad ya estaban cerca del departamento del rubio a este se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

—¿Por qué tenias todavía mis guantes? Yo imaginaba que estaban en la basura – dijo mientras veía por la ventana

—como voy a tirarlos si son tuyos – dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, mientras algo en el corazón del rubio se movía con esa simple respuesta, que le hizo ponerse en mente que lo que estaba sintiendo estaba mal.

—después de todo lo que paso…que mas claro que el agua que usted me odia señor Shibuya y que nuestra boda solo era para asegurar la unión de las dos empresas pero pese a eso las dos empresas se unirían así que creo que... no le vio el caso de unirse a un ser mmm como dijo egoísta, orgulloso como yo, no recuerdo la palabra exacta pero si que le doy asco.- dijo, solo quería ver su reacción, quería ver como se lo decía a la cara; masoquista tal vez pero si quería formar una familia cuando lo olvidara tenia que ver su rostro con su verdadera cara, no con esa amabilidad que muestra ante todos.

—Wólfram la verdad, es que… yo no debí de llamarte –

—ohh! Debías dejarme esperando ¿verdad?- interrumpió el rubio ya habían llegado Yuuri se estaciono para poder hablar con calma con el rubio pero la cosa había empezado mal

—no, es solo que eso no debió de pasar -

—claro que no, debí darme cuenta que eras como la mayoría que solo quiere el dinero

—claro que, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?

—ahh sí, se me olvidaba tú lo hiciste para darme una lección por que soy una persona egoísta que menosprecia a las demás personas – dijo bajándose del auto y aporreando la puerta

—si me dejaras explicarte – siguiendo

—que vas a decir ah ya sé... Wolf ahora que te he vuelto a ver sé que te amo, no sabes cuanto, empezó como un juego pero no, jugué con fuego y me queme te amo, déjame estar a tu lado de nuevo – dijo haciendo ademanes

—no es así como las cosas tienen que pasar y no, yo siempre he estado seguro de que te amo

—y tienes una hermosa forma de demostrarlo, mira solo quiero escucharte decir lo que de verdad sientes así yo podre olvidarme de ti, empezar una nueva vida, ser feliz con alguien mas ¿por qué no?

—no, tu no vas a estar con alguien mas – dijo enojado; sujetándolo del brazo para acercarlo mas a él y besarlo, el rubio se movía intentando separarse de él aunque recordar el sabor de sus labios era algo que no necesitaba en esos momentos al contrario de Yuuri que para él era como volver a la vida. Sin mas el rubio logro separarse y le dio tremendo golpe en la cara, no se dio cuenta en donde le dio, solo se volvió y dijo

—no vuelva a hacer eso, pero gracias acabo de descubrir que lo odio – y sin mas se fue.

Mientras el otro se quedaba allí de pie con el corazón apunto de rompérsele por las palabras que le había dicho, pero al recordar el beso se dio cuenta que el rubio aun lo amaba apesar de lo que dijo y sabía muy bien que él estaba pensando lo mismo, aún había una oportunidad de estar otra vez a su lado.

—sino puedo decirte la verdad nada impide que te reconquiste Wólfram – y con ese pensamiento se fue a su casa por que no tenia caso ir a la oficina ya era muy tarde.

Entro al departamento y se apoyo en la pared mientras colocaba sus manos en su corazón, ese beso lo hizo sentir feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tenia que recordar que Yuuri nunca lo amo, él solo le provocaba asco así que se limpió los labios y se prometió que olvidaría a Yuuri y sus mentiras. Tomo el teléfono y marcó, no paso mucho para que le contestaran

—prepara todo te necesito aquí en Japon –

—claro jefe, estoy para servirle –

sonrió al pensar que él llegaría, era la mejor arma que tenia para no estar junto a Yuuri, él le había probado mas de una vez su lealtad, pronto todo cambiaría, si lo que quería el señor Shibuya era estar de nuevo a su lado para jugar no lo lograría.

_Fin del cap 4_

Pues aquí el nuevo cap, es pero recibir comentarios, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**La unión hace la fuerza ¿no?**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Intentando no morir**_

¿Cómo había pasado la semana? Todo se resumía a una palabra: mal ¿Por qué? Simple, el rodaje del comercial no empezaba hasta la próxima semana , motivo: el señor shinou no tenía ganas de trabajar así que se fue a Canadá para ver lo que sería la locación del primer producto que anunciarían, sería el del vino "San Rodolfo" que aparecería en el mercado en dos semanas, solo les dieron una semana para tenerlo listo.

Todos estaban que volaban, no podían fallar porque no tenían tiempo para volver a hacer el comercial y bueno todos los que fueron necesarios volaron para Canadá o al menos eso se creía.

Ya en el viñedo de don Raúl quien, a pesar de caerle de sorpresa, no les cobro mucho y podían quedarse allí.

— Y bien ¿dónde estas?— decía muestro querido rubio más que molesto

— ¿Qué donde estoy? Jefe… verá, primero me dice que vaya a Japón, luego me dice que me dirija a Canadá pues, ¿Qué demonios? ¡Cómo se supone que me baje cuando estoy en medio el mar!—

—Bueno, bueno; no lo había pensado así. ¿Cuándo llegas?

—Creo que mañana en la tarde jefe– Wólfram sabía que estaba sonriendo, así que simplemente sonrió; ese tipo era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas al mismo tiempo que podía poner ideas no muy sanas en su cabeza.

—Está bien, te perdono – dijo, haciendo un ademan, pero como era una llamada telefónica el otro no podía verlo, suspiro cuando cayó en cuenta de ello.

Yuuri que estaba como a unos dos metros no entendía con quien hablaba el rubio para pasar de molesto a feliz y como su cara adquiría diferentes gestos durante la llamada, que terminó luego de un buen tiempo .Yuuri pensó que lo mejor era hablar con él.

—Wólfram – dijo mientras se acercaba

— ¿Qué? – contesto con una sonrisa que se borro al voltear y ver de quien se trataba

—esto, sé que no hemos tenido tiempo, pero la verdad es que lo siento, siento lo que paso ese día y lo que paso hace una semana, sé que bueno… estas molesto, pero nada me impide volver a intentar que me ames– sonrió

— ¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¡Pues no! te odio – en eso alguien grita

— ¡Se ha metido un perro a la casa! – la cara del rubio se puso completamente en blanco y salió corriendo hacia donde la está la gente, al parecer ya lo habían atrapado.

—Llámenos a la perrera – dijo Don Raúl

— ¡No! – Gritó el rubio – es mi perro, lo traje a escondidas – Conrad suspiró, ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría

—En ese caso cuídelo mejor – dijo don Raúl entregándoselo al rubio

— ¡Yu! de la que te salvaste – dijo suspirando y abrazando a su mascota

— ¿Yu? – dijo el pelinegro

— Sí, ese es su nombre y es el mejor de todos – dijo orgulloso el joven, pero para el moreno solo se le pasaba una cosa en la cabeza, y era que ese perro tenía su nombre, bueno parte de él. — ¿Por qué se llama YU? o ¿por qué le pusiste así?

—Por enclenque – fue la simple respuesta

— ¡Ah! , entonces ¿mi nombre es sinónimo de esa palabra?

—De cierto modo sí– se dio la vuelta y se preparaba para irse

—espera…-

—está bien, ¿qué quieres?

—Mira, vamos a estar trabajando juntos y no es bueno que nos llevemos de esta manera, está bien, las cosas entre nosotros no resultaron la primera vez, pero yo te amo ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? empezar desde cero…

— ¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos! yo confiaba en ti…

— ¡Pero las cosas no sucedieron como tú piensas!, si me dieras la oportunidad de hablar –

—Mira Yuuri, seremos un equipo de trabajo solo haremos y estaremos juntos el tiempo que sea necesario para que todo salga bien, digamos que es un tregua.

—Pero nada me impide intentar reconquistarte.

—Uhhh, si tú lo dices, pero no creo que pase – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ya más tarde el director Shinuo los juntó a todos, o sea, Sara, murata, Yuuri, wolf, Conrad, André, Mariana y Adrian; los últimos tres, modelos.

—Bien, si los reuní es para informarles que mañana empezamos a grabar , el equipo ha sido ya instalado, pero debido a que están programadas lluvias para la madrugada puede que nos retrasemos, eso no está permitido, si perdemos un día es posible que no cumplamos con el día de entrega.

—Eso no puede pasar – dijo Conrad preocupado.

— Por eso hay que esforzarnos a pesar del clima, no fue buena idea que nos dieran poco tiempo – dijo Sara.

—Lo que pasa es que alguien no quería, y por mas que le llamé no me contestó el teléfono para informarle que tenía que presentarse antes – dijo Wolf refiriéndose a Sara.

—Ok, fue mi culpa – dijo Sara, aunque no muy convencido por la sentencia.

—Bueno, no podemos hacer nada porque se supone que la escena se desarrolla en el atardecer, así que vayan a dormir que mañana será un día largo – dijo el director una vez que todos se fueron a excepción de Murata.

—Las cosas entre ellos van mal, no puedo creer que mi querido sobrino no le dé a Yuuri la oportunidad de defenderse – dijo mas serio de lo normal – se está conteniendo.

—Sabemos que Wólfram no es una de esas personas que se pondrían a llorar.

—Pero por lo menos esas personas no ven todo el día a su ex.

—Bueno, ¿qué haremos para juntarlos nuevamente? – esta fastidiado tenía que buscar algo en que entretenerse.

—Oye ¿qué te parece el plan C? – dijo con un brillo en sus lentes.

—El plan C es interesante.

El día había pasa sin inconvenientes, todos, más bien el moreno y los rubios ojos esmeraldas trabajaban sin descanso por órdenes del director y su asistente, ordenes como: muevan esa cámara, trae más agua, quita eso, pon eso y así.

— ¡Dios! estoy tan cansado – dijo Wólfram dejándose caer al piso, estaban en la sala de la gran casa antigua, todos los demás ya se habían ido a la locación.

—Si tu estas cansado ¿Cómo imaginas que estoy?

—Muerto – dijo el rubio y rió.

—Que gracioso – dijo el moreno, pero cayó en cuenta que la estaban pasando bien, todo el trabajo que tenían los hizo olvidar el problema.

—Vayamos a ver qué gran comercial se filmara.

—Vayamos – sonrió.

Estaban ya en la locación, se suponía que André llegaría montado a caballo pasando por en medio de los viñedos para declarársele a Sara, ella estaba en un balcón que te permitía ver todo el paisaje, esperando a que el llegara para su cena romántica, donde aparecería la botella de vino, que era el que anunciaban.

—Tenga cuidado – avisó el dueño del lugar – ya que el suelo esta mojado

—No se preocupe soy excelente montando – dijo André.

—Yo solo cumplo con decirles – dijo el señor alejándose.

—Pues no se moleste mucho – dijo el arrogante modelo.

—Todos a sus lugares que vamos a empezar a grabar en 5…4…3…2…1… ¡Empieza!.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la hacienda

— ¡Woooo! hasta que por fin logré llegar, espero que el jefe no me mate por la demora, ahora ¿dónde estará? – pasó mucho tiempo, mientras tanto miraba todo el equipo, así que sin mas de dirigió a ese lugar, lo único que llevaba era una pequeña maleta.

Fue cuando lo notó, un caballo fuera de control iba a aplastar a su jefe, vio como un sujeto de cabello negro intentaba correr más rápido de lo que su cuerpo le permitía para salvarlo, por suerte él estaba mas cerca, así que tiró su pequeña bolsa y se puso en medio del animal y su jefe, el caballo se posó en dos patas.

—Tranquilo bonito todo está bien –el jinete cayó al suelo, con mucho cuidado se acercó al animal, hasta que logro calmarlo, Wólfram que se había caído dándose en el trasero lo miraba, entre emocionado y curioso, los otros solo se preguntaban una cosa ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

— ¿Está bien Wólfram? – dijo una vez que ya un empleado se hacía cargo del animal, mientras él le tendía la mano al rubio para que se levantara.

—Sí, creo que solo un poco sorprendido, creí que ibas a tardar más en llegar.

—Si es por verte muevo cielo, mar y tierra solo para no desperdiciar un minuto sin tu presencia– el rubio tomó su mano y se puso de pie, claro que no a todos les gusta la actitud de este extraño personaje y más porque Wólfram se había sonrojado por sus palabras.

— ¡Aaaahh! Me duele mucho la muñeca creo que me la rompí – dijo André, ya que nadie se había molestado por cómo estaba

— ¡DEMONIOS NECESITAMOS OTRO MODELO! – gritó Murata

—Creo que ya lo tenemos – dijo shinou mirando al extraño.

— ¿Quién yo? – dijo señalándose.

—Pues quien mas – le contestó el desesperado director.

—Pero yo no soy modelo – intentó zafarse– soy Daniel Williams, jefe- fue interrumpido

—Me vale un cacahuate Daniel, hoy serás modelo y punto – dijo Gwendal, lo que logró que el tipo cooperara ya que le dio miedo.

—Bien te explicare que tienes que hacer – dijo el director, mientras todos se ponían a trabajar. — ¿lo entendiste? –

—Claro, no soy idiota, es algo muy fácil – dijo confiado.

—No tanto, mira como acabó el experto en equitación – dijo apuntando al herido ¿sabes montar?

—Sí, podemos empezar.

—Todos a sus lugares en…

Tiempo después, por fin habían terminado de grabar el estúpido comercial, según las palabras de Daniel, el cual estaba de lo más fresco en la sala, mientras todos lo miraban.

— ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? – dijo curioso.

— ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿por qué estas aquí? – hablo el mayor de los hermanos del rubio.

—Porque el jefe me dijo que viniera – contestó tranquilo.

— ¿Quién es tu jefe? – dijo serio el castaño.

—Yo – dijo Wólfram que estaba llegando al lugar.

—Jefe, estas personas son muy raras ¿seguro que son parte de su familia?

—Yo también lo dudo a veces – se rascó la cabeza – pero si son parte de mi familia.

—Ya entiendo, y yo que pensé que usted era raro…- wólfram lo golpeo en la cabeza

—Cállate estas aquí por asuntos de trabajo así que compórtate.

— ¡Pero si eso hago! me estoy portando bien –

—No puedo negarlo, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

— ¡Ve como si trabajo!, bueno, cuando quiero

—Pero solo cuando te amenazo.

—Disculpen por meterme pero ¿Por qué esta aquí? – dijo Conrad.

—Yo le dije que viniera, es bueno cuando se trata de trabajar bajo presión, él es mi nuevo asistente – en esa pequeña frase Yuuri pudo distinguir entre no pienso quedarme a solas contigo ni un minuto, Daniel se le pegaría como chicle si era necesario para no dejarlos solos.

Después de la extraña presentación, grabar la segunda parte recogieron todas sus cosas no tenían tanto tiempo, tenían que regresar, la presentación de vino estaba cerca, no podían fallarle a su cliente, y mas que había una demanda de por medio.

El día de la presentación, todos estaban allí, esperando la respuesta de Rodolfo, pues nadie había visto el comercial, puesto que llegaron muy a tiempo para entregarlo y darle los últimos arreglos. Estaban con sus mejores trajes esperando que el comercial empezara; los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Al termino del comercial el señor había sonreído, eso solo quería decir una cosa, estaba contento con los resultados.

Entre todo este asunto de la serie de comerciales solo quedaba una cosa en claro y era que no todo se ponía.

Pasaron dos meses entre comerciales, junta de negocios, contratación de personal, búsqueda de locaciones y demás, pero una cosa no cambio y eso era que Yuuri seguía intentando que Wólfram lo amara, pero por mas que lo intentaba , nada, y la pregunta se aparecía cada vez más en su mente ¿de verdad hay una esperanza? , pero su corazón de inmediato contestaba si la hay. Con ese pensamiento se iba a dormir o se quedaba viendo como el rubio se llevaba de lo mejor con Daniel, deseando que por lo menos lo tratara como a un amigo, en este tiempo se dio cuenta que Daniel no era malo, sino una especie de chico raro por así decirlo, se preguntó ¿y si wólfram esta enamorado de Daniel? , siempre estaban juntos, salían a comer, reían; aunque a veces el iba con ellos no podía decir que había algo pero, ¿y si lo había?, sonrió, tal vez lo mejor era dejar de intentar, dejarlo libre, como una vez escuchó: "si lo amas déjalo ir", muy bien si no podía recuperarlo como quería, se conformaba con ser su amigo.

Wólfram despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol, más bien se despertaba porque su querida mascota no lo dejaba dormir, sin más se levanto dispuesto a ver que nuevo regalo lo esperaría en la entrada, todo los días era lo mismo, recibía un regalo con una tarjeta escrita por Yuuri, no lo podía negar se le estaba colando de nuevo en el corazón, pero tenía que recordar lo que le hizo, pero ya había sufrido mucho, pensó, pero luego recordó cuanto lloro y eso le decía que no podía perdonarlo, es cuando se preguntaba ¿Qué puede más el orgullo o el amor? .

Esa mañana no había nada en su puerta, se asustó por la solo idea de que el moreno se hubiera ya cansado, así que luego intento pensar que era lo mejor, así ninguno de los dos perdía, él se lo había dicho hace unos días, lo recordaba bien…

—Ya deja de buscarme, que no entiendes que nada de lo que hagas hará que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos.

—No quiero que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos, quiero que esta vez sea mejor, si en ese entonces fuimos felices, ahora quiero que sea tanta la felicidad que no de dentro de nosotros.

—Por favor, ya deja el pasado atrás.

— ¡No lo haré!, yo te amo y eso no lo puedo evitar.

—Solo te haces daño – se dio la vuelta pensado en solo nos hacemos daño con esto.

Recordaba eso muy bien, pero no pensó que en realidad lo dejara, pero bien si así lo había decidido pues bien que así sea.

Llegó a la oficina esperando ver algo que le indicara que el moreno no se había dado por vencido, pero nada, en cambio vio a Daniel hablando con él, eso le intrigó pero no fue a ver de qué se trataba, mejor decidió entrar a su oficina a trabajar.

A los pocos minutos Daniel entraba como un huracán tirando todo a su paso, cerrando violentamente la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – dijo parándose, ese tipo de acciones en su amigo no eran normales.

— ¡Lo que me pasa es que no soporto lo que estás haciendo! – gritó muy enojado.

— ¿Qué se supone que no soportas?

— ¡Ya estarás contento!

— ¡No se de que me hablas! – gritó, ya había soportado bastante

— ¡Yuuri me acaba de decir que ya no intentará nada más! – dijo mientras daba un golpe con sus manos en el escritorio del rubio. Este solo se quedo quieto mientras esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya se fastidió de cómo lo tratas, si de verdad todavía lo amas ve por él – dijo sonriendo

— ¡No!, después de lo que él me hizo.

— ¡El no hizo nada!- dijo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ya lo investigué – dijo mientras le tiraba un carpeta que el rubio no se había percatado que tenía, ni cuando aporreó sus manos en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es la verdad, la que todos intentamos decirte pero no quieres escuchar – sin más se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir – léelo hazlo por la amistad que tenemos ¿si? – y salió dejando a Wólfram solo.

Tomó la carpeta y la abrió, primero decía todos los datos de Yuuri, leyó todo, no quería omitir ningún detalle hasta que llegó a lo que le interesaba, mientras leía sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creerlo, la verdad es que todos habían querido decirle y el no quiso escuchar, comprendió porque Yuuri mintió en aquella llamada; se sintió tan idiota, cómo esperaba que el supiera eso…entonces la palabra confianza apareció junto con otras, como una oportunidad, y todas la veces que ya sea Yuuri o sus amigos, familiares intentaban decirle la verdad pasaron ante sus ojos.

—Esto no puede ser – dijo en voz alta y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Yuuri, tenía que decirle que lo sentía que lo perdonara por no saber escucharlo, y lo más importante, que lo amaba; llego al lugar más rápido de lo que pensó, se limpió las lágrimas, solo entró, no le importo tocarla.

— ¡Yuuri! – dijo

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el otro.

—Yo quería hablar contigo – no sabía como decirle que lo perdonara.

—Yo también… quería decirte que ya no intentaré nada, tú tienes toda la razón, ¿que te parece si mejor solo somos amigos? – sonrió aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

—Está bien, seamos amigos – sonrió – entonces me voy a trabajar – se dio la vuelta y salió, al estar afuera dio un suspiro y las lagrimas empezaron a caer; de nuevo lo había perdido.

Mientras tanto Yuuri en su oficina se dejaba caer en la silla para dejar que su cuerpo se relajara al tiempo que varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo: es lo mejor.

— ¡Son un par de idiotas! – grito Daniel de lo más molesto.

—Tranquilo Dani – dijo Cheri.

—Ya verás cómo se nos ocurre algo para que esos dos estén juntos de nuevo – dijo Conrad con su siempre sonrisa encantadora.

— ¡Aaaaahh Dani! en un principio pensé que venias a quitarle wolf a Yuuri, pero mira que útil has resultado.

—Gracias, pero no creo que este bien que usemos el sistema de vigilancia para espiarlos – se rió incomodo.

—Chico tienes que aprender a usar todo lo que tienes a tu alcance – dijo Shinou, todos estaban allí achocados viendo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué aremos ahora? – dijo preocupado Daniel dándose cuenta que no quería ser enemigo de esas personas

—Empezar la nueva etapa de este plan – dijo Murata con un brillo en sus lentes.

—Todo lo que hago por mi querido sobrino – dijo Shinuo con un aire dramático mientras fingía llorar.

— ¿Y nosotros que? ¿Estamos pintados? – gritaron los demás.

—No, solo no son importantes – por esa oración se gano unos buenos golpes

Fin de Cap. 5

¿Qué es lo que están planeando?

¿de qué trata la nueva etapa del plan?

La mento la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas familiares, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap.

El próximo ya será el final asi que comenten, recuerden que de sus ideas utilizo varias cosas sin mas gracias por haber esperado! Y por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

_**La unión hace la fuerza ¿no?**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**No todo sale como se planea**_

— Bien ¿Qué se supone de haremos? – preguntó Daniel al resto de los presentes.

—Estamos en eso – respondió sin ninguna preocupación el director.

—Pero ya ha pasado más de una semana – se quejó

—Todo con calma, este es nuestro último intento, todo tiene que estar fríamente calculado –

—Eso no explica porque estamos en un restaurante 5 estrellas comiendo – dijo mientras apuntaba al rubio director con el tenedor.

—Si miras a la derecha encontrarás la respuesta – Daniel miró a la dirección que le indicaban y allí estaban Yuuri y Wolfram comiendo.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Por qué no estamos con ellos?

—Tranquilo – le dijo Murata – verás, hoy no los dejamos salir a almorzar y les dijimos que tenían una cena de negocios con…no recuerdo el nombre, el caso es que la cita no existe, esto es para saber como se están comportando con esto de ser amigos – explicó.

—Ahhh… ya veo

—Eres un poco ingenuo cariño – dijo Cheri mientras se pellizcaba la mejilla

*En otra mesa en el mismo lugar*

— ¡Me muero de hambre! – se quejó el moreno.

—Ni que fueras el único que no almorzó – dijo el rubio molesto.

—Se me había olvidado que cuando no comes te pones de malas –

—Yo no me pongo de malas – trató de decir tranquilo.

—Claro que sí…ya estas enojado

—Eso es porque ¡LLEVAMOS UNA HORA EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR Y NO ME TRAEN MI COMIDA! - explotó

—Pensé que estarías preocupado porque el cliente no llegó – trató de sonar tranquilo.

— ¡Ese ya nos dejó plantados! –

—Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza, aquí tienen su orden – dijo el joven camarero.

—Ya era hora – reprochó.

—Gracias – dijo tímidamente Yuuri. Conocía muy bien el mal carácter de Wolfram cuando tenía hambre.

—No le des las gracias, es su trabajo – dijo molesto, pero el camarero solo se río, al parecer le gustó el rubio con mal carácter, sin mas se retiró del lugar.

Una vez que hubieron acabado con su cena Yuuri habló:

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera cita – sonrió.

—Calla…nuestra primera cita fue un desastre – rió.

—Es verdad, tu familia y la mía siguiéndonos, nunca lo olvidaré –

—Sobre todo cuando Conrad se vistió de mujer… fue épico – rió el rubio – sabes no logro recordar como nos conocimos

—No te creo – rió.

—Ya hablando seriamente ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas?

—Si recordara no te estaría preguntando – se quedó callado, fue como decirle idiota con la mirada.

—Recuerdo que cuando empezaron las clases ni tú ni yo estábamos en el deporte que queríamos, por lo tanto teníamos el mismo deporte.

— ¿Por qué teníamos el mismo deporte?

—Al parecer ambos faltamos el día que se escogían los deportes.

—Ah, no recuerdo, pero continua – tratando de recordar mientras imaginaba o recordaba lo que el moreno le contaba.

—Para nuestra suerte teníamos el mismo deporte, claro que por ser solo una vez por semana y 2 horas no hablábamos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Siempre estabas con tu mejor amigo, el día que hablamos fue porque él faltó.

—Entonces yo estaba solo…

— ¿Ya recuerdas?

—No, solo fue un comentario, mi mente está en blanco.

—El caso es que nos fuimos a cambiar, entonces decidí hablarte.

— ¿Tú me hablaste primero? No lo puedo creer – haciendo un drama.

— ¡No es extraño! – Se quejó. La gente del lugar empezó a verlos de forma extraña, ambos sonrieron – Creo que mejor tenemos esta plática en otro lugar Wolf .

—Creo que será lo mejor, mi departamento está cerca, podemos continuar allí.

— ¿Te mueres de curiosidad verdad?

—Es solo que no recuerdo - dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Apuesto a que solo es un pretexto para llevarme a tu departamento – rió -Que mas da un último intento, si es por la persona que amo-

— ¡Claro que no! – sonrió. Claro que era un pretexto, necesitaba comprobar que ya no quedaba nada de ese hermoso sentimiento en Yuuri. Es verdad que el intentó por todos los medios alejarlo, pero no sabía la verdad, desde entonces se arrepentía de no haberlo escuchado, esta noche se decidiría todo, si podían estar juntos de nuevo.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, caminaron a donde se encontraba el auto de Yuuri, los dos miraron al mismo tiempo al cielo.

— ¿Parece que va a llover?

—Entonces démonos prisa para llegar a mi departamento.

Ese fue el último comentario que se escuchó en todo el camino, los dos tenían tanto que decir pero el miedo de ya no ser correspondido aparentemente era más grande.  
Entraron al lugar y lo primero que pasó fue que Yuu apenas escuchó la puerta fue corriendo y se tiró sobre Wolfram que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó el rubio a su mascota.

—Lo adoras ¿verdad?

—Sí, siempre quise tener un perrito pero mis hermanos no me dejaban – sonrió con el perro en sus brazos.

— ¿Puedo? – la verdad le gustaban los animales y era bueno con ellos.

—Está bien, pero con cuidado – amenazó. Le dio al animalito que no opuso resistencia.

—Parece que te quiere – dijo sorprendido al ver que Yuu se llevaba bien con Yuuri.

—Ven Yuu – el perrito ignoró al rubio.

—Parece que ya no te quiere – se burló.

—Yuu ven aquí – intento de nuevo y de nuevo, no hubo resultado.

— ¡Malvado! Yo que te salve de la calle en New York y así me lo pagas – decía indignado.

—Calma wolf es solo que de seguro siente curiosidad por mí –

—Sí, claro – el rubio fue a la cocina y regresó con dos cervezas.

— ¿Te recuerdo que no eres bueno con el alcohol?

— ¡Ya lo sé! Solo es una, una es ninguna – rió.

—Cuando tomas te pones muy hablador.

—Yo no me pongo hablador. Bueno el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos.

—Una razón más para que no tomes – estaba preocupado, sabía perfectamente que Wolfram no es de los que necesitan del alcohol para tomar valor – ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que pasa en verdad?

—Lo que pasa en verdad es que…yo - dejó la cerveza en la mesa y el moreno lo imitó – La verdad es que yo recuerdo todo, solo quería estar a solas contigo, ya no soporto más el hecho de que no estés a mi lado.

—Pero si siempre estoy a tu lado, aunque como amigo, pero estoy a tu lado – no entendía que quería decir eso Wolfram, se le estaba declarando, eso no podía ser, el rubio fue el que le hizo ver que solo serían amigos y él ya lo había aceptado.

— ¡No quiero que seamos amigos!

— ¿He hecho algo malo?

— ¡No! Es solo que yo debí escucharte antes de juzgarte, fui tan terco que no permití que me dijeras la verdad, salí corriendo como un niño asustado y cada vez que intentabas algo solo ignoraba los latidos de mi corazón que decía que debías tener una buena razón para no llegar el día de nuestra boba, pero el dolor que sentía no me permitió dejarte hablar.

—Tranquilo, aun así, no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

—A que ya sé toda la verdad, lo que pasó con esa…

—No te dije nada de eso porque no querías escuchar y después de todo esa historia parece de telenovela, me llamarías mentiroso.

—Pero tenias pruebas, salió en todos los periódicos. Fui tan idiota, ahora ya no me amas – sonrió, esa era la sonrisa mas forzada que había puesto en su vida.

—Yo aun te amo, pero me conformo con estar a tu lado, no me importa ser solo un amigo si puedo estar cerca de ti.

—No quiero que seas mi amigo – guardó silencio. Siempre había tenido problemas para expresar lo que sentía, pero esta vez no podía permitirse eso – Yo te amo, como ya dije, fui un idiota, pero te amo – ambos estaban de pie viéndose a la cara, y sin más Yuuri se acercó lentamente al rubio y sin esperar mas se besaron.

—Yo también te amo – sonrió – y no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca mas.

—No quiero que nadie nos separe – se abrazó de el moreno.

—Esta vez juro que nadie lo hará, nos casaremos y seremos muy felices, total ya tenemos una mascota, nos faltan los niños.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? – mencionó el rubio distraído.

—Nuestra primera cita…como olvidarla, fuimos al parque de diversiones y tú estabas totalmente feliz, aunque no era una cita en sí, esa vez nos escapamos de la escuela.

—Pero nos divertimos mucho, recuerdo que me compraste un algodón de azúcar – rió.

—Tengamos una cita mañana – comentó totalmente emocionado.

—Estoy de acuerdo – ninguno de los se movía, estaban parados y abrazados.

—Entonces me marcho a casa. Paso por ti al medio día…nos escaparemos del trabajo.

—No…quédate esta noche conmigo, desde hoy vive aquí, no quiero que te marches – le había costado trabajo, pero lo había dicho, le dijo que se queda con él, se sonrojó.

—Como desee mí amado príncipe – rió.

—Extrañaba que me llamaras así.

—Pues bien, es hora de dormir.

*A la mañana siguiente*

—Creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto – dijo Wolfram mientras tomaba café tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué? – Dijo triste el moreno mientras se quitaba el delantal y ponía unas tostadas en la mesa – te has arrepentido de lo que pasó anoche -

—**N**o te pongas serio y mucho menos triste enclenque, he decido que vamos a casarnos pero esta vez nuestra boda será como se supone debió ser: simple y sencilla, pero hermosa con las personas que realmente amamos.

—Si vamos a casarnos necesitarás algo – salió de la habitación dejando al rubio confundido – Wolfram ven a la sala – el rubio se levanto para ir al lugar, lo que menos espero estaba ante él, Yuuri hincado con una rosa amarrilla, no sabía de donde la había sacado.

— ¿Wolfram te casarías conmigo? – dijo mostrando un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro

—Pensé que lo había perdido – dijo sorprendido.

—No, tu tío fue tan amable de devolvérmelo cuando pasó eso ¿te casas conmigo?

— ¡Claro que sí enclenque! – se tiro sobre su novio.

—Sentí los mismos nervios que la primes vez que te pedí que nos casáramos – rió tirado en el piso con Wolfram sobre él.

— ¿Recuerdas la leyenda que me contaste ese día?

—Déjame ver – rió – la leyenda dice que si compras un anillo, ya sea un anillo de compromiso de boda, etc., este solo le quedará a la persona que en realidad es tu alma gemela, tu verdadero amor.

—Si, tú y yo somos almas gemelas – sonrió antes de besarlo.

*Dos semas después*

—Wolfram, se supone que no debo verte antes de la boda – hizo un puchero.

—Ten en cuenta que nadie sabe que es nuestra boda – sonrió

—Es verdad – rio.

Todos pensaban que iban a un día de campo, en estas dos semanas Yuuri y Wolfram se llevaban mejor, todos intuían que esta reunión al aire libre sería donde anunciarían que se comprometían de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron se asombraron al ver una linda cabaña muy bien decorada, lo que no sabían es que detrás de la cabaña un poco lejos ya estaba listo todo para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo. En la puerta de la cabaña especificaba que todos se dirigieran al lugar antes mencionado.

— ¿Qué significa esto? - dijeron a coro al ver un pequeño lago no muy lejos, ahí estaba un hermoso altar adornado de blanco con azul y flores amarrillas, un pasillo dividía las filas de sillas.

—Bienvenidos a nuestra boda – dijo Yuuri dirijiendose al altar donde ya lo esperaba el juez.

— ¿Qué? – Allí estaba Yuuri con su traje negro esperando al que pronto sería su esposo. Cuando Wolfram salió todos lo miraron, se veía hermoso con su traje blanco, se sentaron lo más rápido que pudieron para que la boda diera inicio.

Una vez terminada todos se acercaron a la pareja.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

—Porque siempre quisimos una boda así, simple, sencilla, con nuestros mejores amigos y familia. Eso era verdad, allí estaba la familia de Wolfram, sus hermanos, su madre, sus tíos y su mejor amigo Sara, por parte de Yuuri, su madre, padre, hermano y su mejor amigo Murata y Yosak y el mejor amigo de ambos Daniel (al final termino llevándose bien con Yuuri)

— Mejor que empiece la fiesta – gritaron Daniel y Yosak.

Y esta es la forma en que termina nuestra historia, con un final feliz y con nuestros protagonistas cabalgando en un hermoso atardecer para llegar a otra cabaña a disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Fin

Hola!

primero que nada mil disculpas por toda la espera y si se que el cap es corto pero me gusto como quedo, ya que pensé mucho el final.

Espero les guste y me dejen un comentario de pendiendo de eso puede que haya un epilogo :)

pero si les gusto tal y cual esta pues dejamos este.

sin mas me despido y nos vemos en la actualización de Alianza


End file.
